Andrew biggson's timeline
My characters for my grounded series and scripts.png jacobganttrocks2003: before you all should watch this, i must warn all of you, andrew biggson's timeline maybe a little violent even though you hate him and i hate him too. but first, there was a business man is andrew biggson's old dad, aaron trevorson, and a business woman is andrew biggson's old mom, annie biggson. and now, 15 years later, annie and aaron are married, this is andrew biggson's timeline. annie biggson: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! aaron, it's coming, the baby is coming! aaron trevorson: are you serious? oh no, your water has been broke! come on let's take you to the hospital! is she going to be ok doctor? doctor: yes, she is just pregnent, now push harder, push harder, push harder, push harder! aaron trevorson: push harder, push harder, push harder, push harder, push harder, push harder! doctor: well, what do you know, it's a boy, what do you want to name him? annie biggson: how about andrew biggson. aaron trevorson: that is a good name. jacobganttrocks2003: so this is andrew biggson when he is born in early august 2000! this is andrew biggson at age 1 on his second christmas. aaron trevorson: this is andrew's second christmas! andrew biggson: i want my presents now! aaron trevorson: ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok. jacobganttrocks2003: how worst and worst can andrew biggson get? find out soon after. in the year 2003, andrew biggson has some nice toys to play with while he is at age 3 that he does not want to go outside. at age 5, andrew biggson started preschool. but he was not sure about that! annie biggson: how was school? andrew biggson: fine i guess! aaron trevorson: ok. jacobganttrocks2003: at age 7, annie biggson found out that aaron trevorson was a assassin, and then she kicked him out of the house. andrew biggson: daddy! jacobganttrocks2003: at age 10, aaron trevorson came back and he has a knife! he stabs his wife in the stomach! aaron trevorson: this is for kicking me out of the house! andrew biggson: no, mom, please don't die! jacobganttrocks2003: at age 14, he started to become a bully and beat people up! when aaron trevorson found out that he got kicked out of school, so, he didn't listen, so his toys was set on fire! andrew biggson: no no no no dad! jacobganttrocks2003: 7 seconds later, andrew biggson come up with a plan to get revenge! he found a sword and took action! he cuts his dad's head off! andrew biggson: that is for burning my toys and stabbing your wife also known as my mom! jacobganttrocks2003: so he packs his things and burns his house down leaving his old parents burn to ashes! after his old house burned down, the police arrived! police officer: oh doggone it! i shouldn't knock before that kid burns the house down! well, i'm too late! jacobganttrocks2003: meanwhile, andrew biggson has moved in from idaho to south carolina, when he met his foster parents. andrew biggson's mom: hey, who are you? andrew biggson's dad: we don't know you, and what is your name kid? andrew biggson: um, my name is andrew biggson! i moved from idaho to south carolina, because my old parents were killed by aliens. andrew biggson's dad: well, my wife and i made friends with aaron trevorson and annie biggson. andrew biggson's mom: well, aaron was a expiring man and annie was a expiring woman, so it is sad to see them go. hey, have you felt like being adopted? andrew biggson: yes. andrew biggson's dad: great! my wife and i used to adopted a kid before. and by the way, my name is simon. andrew biggson's mom: and my name is susan. my husband and i will set you up for adoption sometime tomorrow, until then, come on in! andrew biggson: ok! and it is great to meet you simon and susan. jacobganttrocks2003: so andrew biggson become a foster son of simon and susan the next day! this is andrew biggson at age 16. at age 17, he and his foster dad when they change their looks! when his foster parents found out what andrew biggson did to clyde at school! andrew biggson's dad: go to your room now you are so grounded for 1654 years! Category:Grounded series Category:Timeline